Icheb
(2386-present) |FinalAssign=XO, Deep Space Station K-7 |Rank=Lieutenant Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Icheb in 2409 }} Icheb was an adolescent Brunali male. He was liberated from the Borg Collective in 2376 by the crew of the . Early Life Icheb was born on the Brunali homeworld in the latter half of the 24th century. Prior to 2376, Icheb's people sacrificed him to the Borg, in order to halt the Collective's attacks on their world. In doing so, Icheb was assimilated, and became one with the Collective, and was immediately placed in a maturation chamber due to his immaturity. Return to Earth When the USS Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378 and a Borg nano-virus erupted on Earth, Icheb (along with Seven of Nine) was taken into custody by Starfleet Security. During this time, he was prevented from regenerating normally and his Brunali physiology re-asserted itself. Shortly afterward, his remaining Borg implants were surgically removed, and he enrolled in Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Academy After returning to the Alpha Quadrant with the rest of Voyager's crew in late December of 2377, Icheb was admitted into Starfleet Academy a semester later. In 2378, Icheb watched over Naomi Wildman as she herself began at the Academy. Icheb was in his fourth and final year at the Academy by September 2381. In late 2381, Icheb was recruited by Chakotay to participate in a ritual known as Pacrathar through which Icheb, Chakotay, and Seven would be joined mentally. The ritual was intended to draw Seven out of a comatose-like state which she had entered following the trauma of the Caeliar absorption of the Borg into their gestalt and the death of her Aunt Irene. The ritual worked and Seven was rescued from the psychological break, thanking Icheb and asking him to watch over Naomi during Seven's absence from Earth. In 2382, Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar promoted Icheb to the rank of Ensign and assigned him to the Project Full Circle fleet. By 2385, Icheb had been adopted by Annika Hansen and attended Starfleet Academy. Icheb was mentioned in a letter from Commander Naomi Wildman, sent on stardate 85563.8 (July 25, 2408) to her mother Samantha. Naomi received command of Deep Space Station K-7 and noted she had confidence in her crew, which included Lieutenant Commander Icheb as first officer. This letter was published, with Naomi and Samantha's consent, in Jake Sisko's anthology The Needs of the Many in 2423. By 2409, Icheb still held the rank of lieutenant commander and remained first officer of Deep Space Station K-7. USS Intrepid-A In 2386, Ensign Icheb was the astrometrics officer aboard the under the command of Captain Typhuss James Kira. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created when Chakotay traveled to the future due to his body being charged with chroniton particles, Icheb was still on Voyager, and had been given a commission as a Lieutenant Commander in the command division by 2394. Icheb and Lieutenant Naomi Wildman helped Chakotay return to his own time. Category:Brunali Category:Borg Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Category:Astrometrics officers Category:USS Hoshi Sato (NCC-1700) personnel Category:Liberated Borg